


Wedding Night

by Koevch



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koevch/pseuds/Koevch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 26 years, Chekov and Sulu have finally married. They celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not associated in any way with the Star Trek franchise. This is a fan work written for fun, not profit, and all characters are copyrighted to the franchise.

_“Oh.”_

Pavel sighs into his ear, punctuated by a short gasp when Sulu presses his warm mouth to the corner of his jaw and slowly kisses a trail down to his collarbone. “You feel so good. You— _mmh_ —” Chekov shuts his eyes and tilts his head back, his body becoming rigid. “Right there,” he breathes, “right there. Oh, God, _**da**_ — _Sulu_ —”

Hikaru's heart pounds as he thrusts faster, focusing on keeping a steady rhythm as he runs his hands down Pavel's sides in the struggle to touch every inch of his body. He knows every angle and curve, every place that makes his breath catch in his throat, every line in the face that he could perfectly replicate from memory alone. And yet it still feels like they are touching for the first time... it always does. He doesn't fully recognize the throaty purrs and sighs coming from his own mouth, trapped somewhere between consciousness and delirious euphoria. Every cell in his body has become hypersensitive to touch, touch like the hand on the nape of his neck and the other on his shoulders that pull him down against Chekov's bare chest.

He's already hinging on climax, each wave of pleasure greater and longer than the next, each pushing past what he'd previously thought his threshold to be. He can hardly think, can hardly make words, can't untangle the threads of joy and love and physical pleasure—he only knows that every synapse in his body is brilliantly glowing with ecstasy, that it is _Pavel_ that has brought him to this, _Pavel_ moaning and tensing beneath him, _Pavel_ that he has finally married after almost a decade. “I _love you_ —I— _mmh_ —” he groans as the muscles deep in his belly start clenching, everything inside of him coiling like a spring, crushing his lips against Chekov's as he puts all of his energy into a last few thrusts.

Pavel comes with a sharp cry maybe thirty seconds before he does, and in an instant all of the tension in their muscles is gone. Sulu groans something vaguely similar to his name and pulls away from him, and they lie there for a moment, hot and tired and breathless. His mind is wonderfully blank. Slowly relaxing his legs and unbending his knees, Chekov turns his head to the side and silently nuzzles the bottom of his ear in what Sulu assumes is a thank-you gesture. He turns his head to touch noses, admiring the flush to his cheeks and lips and the way his long lashes shadow his half-open eyes. A sedate smile crosses Pavel's lips, and Sulu returns it, lifting his hand to brush his damp bangs to the side.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Is nice, being married.”

“Yes.” Hikaru chuckles softly. “I agree.”

Chekov takes on a sleepy, mischievous smile. “Zey all know vhat ve are doing right now, you know. Vhat ve hev done.”

Hikaru laughs. “Spock? I don't know about that.”

“Spock hes hed sex. Ze Keptain is not celibate.”

“A fair point.” A smile plays at his lips. “You say that as if it arouses you.”

Chekov snuggles closer and props his chin up on his husband's chest, feigning innocence. “Maybe it does.”

“I never thought you the type.”

Pavel sulks. “You are my husband. You should already know zis.”

“Of six hours, Pavel,” he reminds him, playing with his bangs.

“Hmph. Still.” They're quiet for a few moments, tired and content to listen to their breathing and the faint sound of the Bay a couple of kilometers from the apartment. “Ve are _married_ , now,” Chekov marvels after a moment, tracing the still-firm lines of Sulu's face with his eyes. “ _Married._ ” He presses a blissful smile against the side of Hikaru's chest.

He chuckles. “It's unreal. We've known each other for twenty-six years now, you know.”

“I do. But I sink zat tonight vas best.”

“Mm. I do, too.”


End file.
